kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рёта Кисе/Галерея
Kise in color.png|Ryōta Kise Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Kise watches Aomine.png|Kise watches Aomine in Junior High Teiko Middle vs Komagi Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Komagi Junior High Kuroko and Kise in middle school.png|Kuroko and Kise play together Kise sees Kuroko's skills.png|Kise witnesses Kuroko's skills Going for ice cream.png|The group goes for ice cream Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Teiko walks past Seirin.png|Teikō walks past Seirin Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Kise and Kasamatsu first meeting.png|Kise and Kasamatsu's first meeting Kise debut.png|Kise appears before Seirin High Ryota Kise.png|Tempted into a one-on-one with Kagami Kise copies Kagami.png|Kise copies Kagami's cut Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kise welcomes Kagami and Kuroko Genta stops Kise.png|Kise can't play just yet Kise dunks vs Seirin.png|Kise returns the favor against Seirin High Kasamatsu scoldes Kise.png|Kasamatsu scolds Kise yet again Kise is passed.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Kise Kuroko steals the ball off Kise.png|Kise's ball is stolen by Kuroko Kise evades Kuroko.png|Kise evades Kuroko's steal Kagami dunks against Kise practice match.png|Kagami makes the final dunk, Seirin winning the practice match Kise cries.png|Kise cries Midorima reunites with Kise.png|Midorima reunites with Kise Kise wants to talk with Kuroko.png|Kise wants to talk about something Kise and Kuroko talk.png|Kise and Kuroko talk Kagami shows up.png|Kagami shows up Basketball.png|Kuroko, Kise and Kagami play against local street kids Kaijo High vs. Too High.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kaijo High.png|Kaijō High Kise copies Sakurai's quick release.png|Kise's effective use of Sakurai's special move Aomine play.png|Kise in an intense play against Aomine Kuroko and Kise.png|Kuroko approaches Kise to have a talk Kise copies Aomine.png|Kise uses his technique to copy Aomine's moves Aomine formless shot 2.png|Kise attempts to block Aomine's formless shot Touou wins against Kaijo.png|Kaijō High loses the match to Tōō Academy Winter Cup opponents.png|The Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup GoM reunion.png|Reunion of the Generation of Miracles Kise confronts Haisaki.png|Kise confronts Haisaki Kaijo High vs Fukuda Soho High.png|Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōhō High Haisaki copies Moriyama's shot.png|Kise attempts to block Haisaki's shot Kise Kuroko trust.jpg|Kuroko tells Kise that he believes in him Kise copies Midorima's shot.jpg|Kise uses his Perfect Copy on Midorima's shot Haisaki amazed by Kise's shot.png|Kise begins to feel more restless after his shot Kise copies Murasakibara's block.jpg|Kise copying Murasakibara's block during his match Kaijo High WC.png|Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Kise copies Kagami's lane up.png|Kise copies Kagami's lane up Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Kise's and Kuroko's team about to play Kise's fighting spirit.png|Kise shows his fighting spirit -AS-IMS-Kuroko no Basket 185 10-11.png|Kise with the basketball on the court Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kise lands an intense dunk Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kagami - Kise showdown.png|Kise faces off against Kagami Kagami vs Kise WC.png|Kagami tries to pass through Kise Kise on the bench.png|Kise rests on the bench Kise returns.png|Kise returns after expressing his affection towards his team Kuroko and Kise WC.png|Kise and Kuroko during their Winter Cup match Kise and Kuroko back in the game.png|Kuroko and Kise are subbed back in Kise as he re-enters the field.png|Kise's spirit rises as he reenters the court Emperor Eye + Aomine's drive.png|Kise effectively uses the Emperor Eye Kise's overwhelms Kiyoshi.png|Kise overwhelms Kiyoshi after using Perfect Copy Kise ignite pass.JPG|Kise uses Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves the ball Kise just stole from Kagami Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kise copies Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Kise Phantom Shot.png|Copying Kuroko's Phantom Shot, combined with Midorima's shot Pressure on Seirin.png|Kise on defense Kagami vs Kise.png|Kagami goes up against Kise Kuroko saves the ball again.png|Kuroko saves the ball from Kise's steal Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Kise is trapped Kuroko goes for a steal.png|Kuroko goes for a steal Kise vs Kagami one last time.png|Kise catches up to Kagami's run Kuroko buzzer beater.png|Kuroko scores on a buzzer beater Kise's tears.png|Kise tears up Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|The photo in Kuroko's locker GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|A new team is formed Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 169.png|Chapter 169 cover Chapter 185.png|Chapter 185 cover Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 208.png|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 219.png|Chapter 219 cover Chapter 221.png|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapter 1 colour page Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Volume 19.png|Volume 19 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME The Generation meddle.png|Kise in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras GoM enter.png|GoM enter in Character Bible's Extra Chapter Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Ryota Kise anime.png|Ryōta Kise Kise mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png|Kise amongst the Generation of Miracles Kise Aomine.png|Kise watches Aomine play basketball Kise Kuroko Teiko.png|Kise's first impression of Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Kise & Kuroko in Teiko.png|Kuroko and Kise in Teikō GoM55.png|Generation of Miracles in Teikō Junior High Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Teiko vs Komagi.png|Kise in the match against Komagi Middle Kise vs Komagi.png|Kise in the match against Komagi Middle Kuroko passes to Kise.png|Kise and Kuroko's first match together Momoi remembers watching Kise and Aomine.png|Kise loses against Aomine in a one-on-one Haizaki beats Kise Teiko.png|Haizaki defeats Kise Tsugawa middle school anime.png|Kise with Tsugawa during Junior High Basketball Monthly.png|Kise on the cover of Basketball Monthly Kise debut anime.png|Kise appears surrounded by fangirls Kise copies Kagami anime.png|Kise copies Kagami's play Kise's dunk on Kagami.png|And finished it with a dunk Kise with Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kise meets Kagami Genta stops Kise anime.png|Kise being stopped by his coach Kise uniform.png|Kise wearing his uniform Kise dunks vs Seirin anime.png|Kise makes a slam dunk Kasamatsu scoldes Kise anime.png|Kise being scolded by Kasamatsu Kise explains Misdirection.png|Kise explains Kuroko's Misdirection Kaijo High anime.png|Kaijō High Kise is passed anime.png|The basketball is passed around Kise Kuroko pass.png|Kuroko passes the basketball past Kise and to Kagami Kagami out jumps Kise.png|Kise is unable to jump as high as Kagami Midorima reunites with Kise anime.png|Kise reunites with Midorima Kise and Kasamatsu in the audience.png|Kasamatsu and Kise watch Seirin's matches Kaijo vs Too.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot.png|Kise copies Sakurai's Quick Release Formless Shot.png|Kise watches Aomine make a formless shot Kise blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|Kise blocks Aomine's formless shot Kise's copying Kasamatsu's turnaround.png|Kise copies his senpai's special move Kise and Kuroko.png|Kise with Kuroko and his dog Similar eyes.png|Aomine notices the similarity of Kuroko's fighting spirit in Kise Kise pass through Aomine.png|Kise successfully passes through Aomine Kise copies Aomine's movements.png|Kise copies Aomine's movements Kise scores.png|Kise scores against Tōō Academy Generation of Miracles different teams.png|Generation of Miracles with their new jersey from different high schools Kise and Momoi spectate Shutoku vs Seirin.png|Kise and Momoi spectate the Shūtoku vs Seirin match Momoi faints seeing Kuroko.png|Momoi faints seeing Kuroko Winter Cup opponents (anime).png|The Generation of Miracles participate in the Winter Cup Kuroko reunites with his former teammates.png|The Generation of Miracles reunite Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrives Kaijo_at_WC.png|Kaijō spectate the Seirin vs Yōsen match Kise faces Haizaki.png|Kise confronts Haizaki Kise vs. Haizaki.png|Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō Kise faces Haizaki anime.png|Kise faces Haizaki Haizaki copies Moriyama.png|Haizaki steals Moriyama's unorthodox shot Kuroko calls out to Kise.png|Kuroko calls out to Kise Kise copies Murasakibara.png|Kise copies Murasakibara's block Winter_Cup_opponents_(anime).png|Generation of Miracles in 2nd season OP The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō Junior High in 2nd season OP The Other Self Kise and Momoi ED WALK.png|Kise and Momoi in ED WALK Epilogue ep3.png|Epilogue screen 3 Epilogue ep4.png|Epilogue screen 4 Epilogue ep8.png|Epilogue screen 8 Epilogue ep23.png|Epilogue screen 23 Epilogue ep24.png|Epilogue screen 24 Epilogue ep32.png|Epilogue screen 32 Epilogue ep36.png|Epilogue screen 36 Epilogue ep49.png|Epilogue screen 49 Epilogue ep52.png|Epilogue screen 52 Epilogue ep53.png|Epilogue screen 53 OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Kise in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA GOM appearing.png|Kise appearing in the special Kise photoalbum.png|Kise published his first photoalbum GoM OP2.gif|Kise in the second OP Copycat.gif|Copycat Kise quick release.gif|Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot Kise turn around.gif|Kise copies Kasamatsu's turn around Kise copies Aomine.gif|Kise copies Aomine's formless shots Kise copies Midorima.gif|Kise copies Midorima's shot Kise copies Murasakibara.gif|Kise copies Murasakibara's block Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Kise song.png|Kise's Character Song Kuroko and Kise song.png|Kise and Kuroko's Character Song Kise album.png|Kise's SOLO MINI ALBUM Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll KUROFES.png|KUROFES DVD2.PNG|DVD #2 DVD8.png|DVD #8 DVD9.png|DVD #9 2DVD5.png|2nd Season DVD #5 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup DVD Cover Anibus2.png|Anibus Vol.2 Season 1.png|Season 1 poster Season_2.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Anime Kise and Midorima.png|Kise and Midorima's anime design Anime Midorima, Kise and murasakibara.png|Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara's anime design for Season 3 Ep2.png|Episode 2 Ep4.png|Episode 4 Ep24.png|Episode 24 Ep25.png|Episode 25 Ep52.png|Episode 52 Replace.png|-Replace- Replace2.png|-Replace II- Replace3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Kise game.png|Kise in Game of Miracles Kise game 2.png|Kise in Miracles to Victory ch_03.png|Kise in Bonds Towards the Future Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater 2 Zunon Boy.png|Kise on the cover of Zunon Boy KnBCBibleRKise.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kise was a '''pilot'!?''" KnBCBibleProfileRKise.png|Characters Bible, Kise's profile Kise profile.png|Kise's player profile Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter kise.png|Kise's twitter icon es:Galería:Ryōta Kise Категория:Галереи